Ceritakan, Ibu!
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: CH. 2 UPDATE!/SemiCanon/Sekuel Perkataanmu/Siapa sahabat sejati para Ladies selain IBU? Suhi Uchiha pasti akan menjadi 'just my Mom'. Tapi, bagaimana kalau curhat Suhi kali ini bersangkutan dengan kisah kedua orangtuanya sendiri?/SH-family/TwoShot/
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu : Hihi … akhirnya sempat juga buat sekuel 'Perkataanmu'~ X"D #banzai! \\TwT/ **

**.**

Suara hentakan kaki yang dibuat-buat oleh seorang anak berambut _indigo_ itu terdengar sangat keras. Wajahnya tampak merah padam—wajahnya tampak sangat marah. Ia kepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya secara paksa. Membuat beberapa mata yang melihatnya merasa keheranan.

"Oi, Uchiha!" seseorang yang berada di belakang Si Gadis yang marah tadi tiba-tiba menyebut nama keluarga gadis tersebut. Wajah Si Pemanggil tampak sangat khawatir. Bahkan, bisa dilihat juga peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia tampak berusaha mendekati Si Gadis yang kelihatannya sedang marah itu—dan memang, Si Gadis sedang marah.

Si Gadis tidak mempedulikan sahutan dari sahabatnya. Ia terus saja berjalan semakin cepat dengan hentakan kaki yang semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tangannya ia kepal semakin keras. _Dress_ terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang ia kenakan pun tampak agak basah di bagian ujungnya. Iris hitam sekelam malamnya juga ia semakin pertajam jarak pandangnya. Seolah siap untuk memakan siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya saat ini.

Si Pemanggil yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menghela napas pendek ketika Si Gadis tidak membalas sahutan darinya. Ia berhenti mengejar gadis itu, kemudian menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil bergumam, "ck, padahal aku sudah dapatkan infonya,"

**.**

**Ceritakan, Ibu!**

**.**

_**Naruto**__belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Ceritakan, Ibu!**__ is by __**Yuu Gojou**_

_**.**_

_**Attention! **_Apabila ada **kesamaan cerita**, itu hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan belaka**! Ini **hanya** fanfiksi, dan kita **bebas** untuk berkarya!

_**Warning(s)! **_**Semi-canon****, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat,**_**second **_**generation, ****DLDR**!

**.**

**1****st**_**story**_** : Ceritakan, Ibu!**

_Sreeeg!_

Si Gadis membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri dengan sangat kasar. Setelah itu, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, ia langsung mencari-cari sosok yang ia ingin temukan sambil berlari—membuat suara langkah kaki yang sangat jelas terdengar; bahkan oleh orang yang ia ingin temukan.

"!" Begitu menemukan sosok yang ia temukan di teras belakang rumah, ia langsung menyerukan panggilan sosok yang ia cari dengan panggilannya yang seperti biasa. Tanpa tahu adat, waktu, dan juga kesopanan memanggil seseorang yang telah diajarkan kedua orangtuanya. Terutama, kesopanan seorang perempuan ketika memanggil seseorang yang diajarkan oleh ibunya—sepertinya kali ini ia akan mengabaikan pesan dari ibunya: tidak berteriak seenaknya di rumah sendiri seperti laki-laki.

"IBUUUU!" suara yang sangat keras itu langsung mengagetkan seorang wanita yang berambut sama persis dengan si pemanggil. Tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang jarum jahit beserta benangnya pun langsung tertusuk oleh jarumnya sendiri. Walau tidak terlalu parah tusukannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil oleh ibu oleh si gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya—atau lebih tepatnya jari kelingkingnya yang tertusuk jarum ia usap-usap beberapa kali, sampai darah yang keluar dari jari kelingkingnya hilang secara sempurna. Kemudian, ia letakkan jarum itu pada tempatnya, dan menggesernya sedikit untuk memberi ruang anak perempuannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya si ibu sambil mengajak si gadis untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sebelumnya, ia rapikan sedikit kimono birunya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sebuah senyum lembut yang terlukiskan dengan indah ia berikan: hanya untuk sang putri tunggal tercinta yang sedang kesal.

Si gadis tidak bisa menahan bendungan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Dan pada akhirnya, air mata yang sangat deras langsung mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Kemudian, ia berlari mendekati ibunya yang telah mengizinkannya untuk mendekati ibunya.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Bagaikan dikejar oleh setan, gadis itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan bulir air mata yang masih saja mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang sebenarnya ingin berteriak lebih kencang daripada yang tadi.

Dan ketika ia sudah sampai pada pelukan ibunya, ia langsung menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ibu …" ia kembali menyebut ibunya sendiri yang sudah berada di dekatnya: memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Nada suara si gadis tampa bergetar, membuat sang ibu menjadi keheranan. Namun, wanita yang dipanggil ibu tersebut tetap menunjukkan wajah bijaksananya yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada anak tunggalnya ini.

Bermaksud menjawab panggilan dari anaknya, ia hanya mengucapkan kata kunci yang sama persis dengan si ayah. Namun, dengan nada pengucapan bertanya tentunya. "Hn?" wanita yang berumur kurang lebih tiga puluh tahunan itu menepuk-nepuk bahu mungil anak tunggalnya dengan lembut: membiarkan si gadis merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Anaknya yang sudah berumur enam belas tahun itu kini berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih baik perasaannya. Ia seka air matanya secara perlahan-lahan, kemudian langsung menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi kepada sahabat abadinya: ibu kandungnya. "Ibu, mau dengarkan ceritaku tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon. Ia buat wajahnya sememelas mungkin, agar si ibu mau mendengarkan apa keluh kesahnya untuk hari ini.

Si Ibu yang bernama lengkap Hinata Uchiha hanya tersenyum lembut ketika melihat iris anaknya yang sama persis dengan milik suaminya, kini menatapnya dengan perasaan memohon. Setelah itu, ia elus-elus dengan lembut surai _indigo_ milik anaknya yang sama persis dengan surai _indigo_ milik Hinata sendiri. Kemudian bergumam, "katakanlah apa yang ingin hatimu katakan, Suhi sayang."

Gadis bernama lengkap Suhi Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan sang ibu. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk lebih rileks ketika akan menceritakan keluh kesahnya terhadap sang ibu tercinta. "Tapi, apa ibu … mau jawab pertanyaanku?" Suhi kembali bertanya kepada Hinata yang dengan setianya tetap mengelus rambut Suhi dengan lembut. Membuat perasaan Suhi menjadi nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"Benar, yah?" Suhi meminta kepastian dari Hinata yang tangan kirinya mulai membereskan sesuatu yang tadi ia ingin sulam.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Suhi. "Ibu berjanji. Tenang saja," jawab Hinata sambil menepuk puncak kepala Suhi dengan lembut. Membiarkan Suhi untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya hari ini kepada dirinya.

.

.

_Krik krik_

.

.

"IBU, TORA JAHAT PADAKUUUU!" rengek Suhi tiba-tiba. Kemudian mendekap Hinata dengan sangat amat erat. Sampai-sampai Hinata sendiri nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. "Masa' tadi dia bilang, dia tidak mau membantuku? Padahal dia sudah janji ibuuuuuu!" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Lalu, mulailah Suhi untuk menceritakan kekesalannya itu dengan semangat empat limanya yang membara.

Hinata yang hanya mendengar curahan hati dari Si Anak Tunggalnya itu hanya bisa memaksakan untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Telinganya—sebenarnya sudah terasa sakit karena selalu mendengar curhat anaknya yang selalu dilakukan dengan cara berteriak seperti tadi. Namun, sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cara curhat Suhi yang memang aneh: selalu berkata dengan suara keras.

_23 minutes laters …_

"Pokoknya dia itu jahaaaaaaat!" Akhirnya Suhi menghentikan acara curhatnya terhadap sang ibu dengan menutupnya dengan teriakan 'jahat' yang kesekian kalinya. Nafasnya terlihat tida beraturan, mungkin karena telah menghabiskan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya karena berteriak tanpa memikirkan jeda sama sekali.

Hinata yang ternyata sedaritadi sedang menyulam ketika Suhi curhat di sampingnya, langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya secepat mungkin sambil menanyakan, "sudah selesai curhatnya, Suhi sayang?" sebuah senyum manis penuh kelegaan terukir dengan lembut dan indah di bibir Hinata. "Lalu … apa maksudnya dengan 'ringkasan cerita kehidupan ayah dan ibu'?" Hinata kembali mempertanyakan sebuah kalimat curhat Suhi yang menurutnya agak mengganjal di hati Hinata.

Ups! Suhi langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ketika Hinata menanyakan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia beritahukan kepada Ibunya. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak menunjukkan wajah kelegaan karena sehabis berkeluh kesah kepada ibunya pun, kini berubah pucat pasi.

"Suhi? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata langsung mendekatkan dirinya dengan Suhi: mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Suhi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa … ucapan Ibu salah?" lanjut Hinata dengan wajah bersalah.

Suhi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia hanya menatap iris _amesthyst_ terang milik Hinata yang menunjukkan perasaan khawatir. _Onyx_-nya bagaikan mengiisyaratkan kepada Sang Ibu untuk tidak khawatir maupun penasaran dengan kalimat yang dipertanyakan oleh Hinata.

Setelah melihat _onyx_ Suhi yang terlihat memohon kepadanya, terbesit sebuah ide jahil dari otak Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi usil seperti ini. Tapi, sifat seseorang itu bisa berubah kapan saja bukan?

Hinata mengulum sebuah senyum manis kepada Suhi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin ke arah Suhi sambil tetap mempertahkan senyum manisnya yang dianggap Suhi adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. "Suhi~" Hinata memanggil nama Suhi dengan nada bicara yang aneh. Iris _amesthyst_ terang itu terlihat sedang err—menggoda, eh?

Suhi yang masih menutupi mulutnya berusaha menjauh dari Hinata. Ia berusaha menjauhi Ibunya yang terus saja mendekatinya; walau Suhi tahu percuma saja untuk menjauhi Hinata yang kini sedang merangkak mendekatinya.

"Suhi sayang~" Lagi-lagi Hinata memanggil nama Suhi dengan nada yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Suhi. "Beritahu Ibu atau jatah uang saku dan waktu untuk mengunjungi keluarga Saku-_baasan_ akan dipoto—"

Mendengar ancaman dari Sang Ibu, Suhi langsung angkat bicara. "Iya iya! Aku minta Tora untuk mencari informasi kenapa Ibu dan Ayah bisa menikah! Tapi si Tora malah bilang tidak menemukannya! Apa sekarang Ibu puas—" Ups! Baiklah, kali ini Suhi kembali bicara secara blak-blakan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Dan itu membuat kedua tangan mungil Suhi yang awalnya terbuka dan sudah mengepal itu kembali menutupi kedua mulutnya.

"_Nani_?"

_**.**_

_**To be Continued …**_

_**.**_

A/N : Oke. Yuu akui ini adalah fanfic pertama SasuHina non-oneshot pertama di akun iniiii! X"D

.

Oh, iya. Apa si flamer Chaos Seth, Laguna Stream, Anon, dll itu udah kabur dari FFn? Yuu lagi kepengen di-_flame _sama Mereka semua, nih! OwO #OOT

Ah, iya. Bagaimana kesan para _Readers_ sekalian? Baguskah? Jelek? Silahkan berikan komentar ^^

Sekedar pemberitahuan. _Fanfic_ ini adalah sekuel dari 'Perkataanmu' yang pernah Yuu buat. Yuu memutuskan untuk membuat fanfiksi ini menjad _twoshot_. Alasannya? (1) Saya males nulis panjang-panjang, (2) penyakit males mulai menyerang Yuu pas Yuu mau _publish_. XD

**.**

**Menerima perlakuan **_**Readers**_** berupa RnR, RnC, CnF (**_**concirt and flame**_**), etc XD**

**.**

_**A lot of Thanks for reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Feedback? :3**_

_**Sign, YuuKina ScarJou™**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu : Halooo! Yuu kembali dengan penpik 2-shot Yuu yang pertama (di akun ini). :***

**Oh, iya. Sekedar pemberitahuan lagi, yah (soalnya kemaren gak sempet ngasih tahu di A/N). Chap. 2 ini bakalan jadi **_**full**_** lanjutannya 'Perkataanmu' (namanya juga sekuel, ye? XD). Oh, iya. Kalau mau penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai **_**flashback**_**-nya, silahkan RnR fic Perkataanmu~ XD #promosididalamkesempitan (?) wkwkwkwk~ XD. Tapi Yuu serius, loh~ OwO. Kalau mau tahu isinya yang sebenernya apa, harus baca fic **_**Perkataanmu**_**~ X"3**

_**.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**.**

**Ceritakan, Ibu!**

**.**

_**Naruto**____belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Ceritakan, Ibu!**__ is by __**Yuu Gojou**_

_**.**_

_**Attention! **_Apabila ada **kesamaan cerita**, itu hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan belaka**! Ini **hanya** fanfiksi, dan kita **bebas** untuk berkarya!

_**Warning(s)! **_**Semi-canon, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat,**_**second **_**generation,**** beberapa bahasa tidak baku,**** DLDR**!

**.**

_**2nd **__**story**_** : **_**My Memories With Your Father**_

**.**

"_Nani_? Hinata-_chan_ mau menikah sama _Teme_! Serius?" Tampak seorang _Hokage_ berambut jabrik itu menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya akibat berita dari istrinya yang sedang menuangkan segelas teh untuknya. Beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan pekerjaan pun langsung ia letakkan ke atas mejanya. Agar iris biru cerah itu bisa melihat sosok gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan, bertanda bahwa pertanyaan dari Sang Suami itu benar apa adanya. Lalu, sembari mendekati suaminya yang masih kebingungan dengan berita itu, ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk suaminya. "Iya. Hinata sendiri yang bilang kepadaku minggu lalu. Katanya dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_ bulan depan," ucap wanita bernama Sakura Uzumaki itu pelan.

_Rokudaime Hokage _yang bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu hanya menunjukkan cengir khasnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura: istrinya tercinta. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha! Akhirnya _Teme_ dan Hinata-_chan_ bisa nikah juga!" seru Naruto sambil memukul-mukul meja kerjanya sendiri seperti orang kesetanan. Sakura diam keheranan karena sikap sekaligus ucapan Naruto yang aneh.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya karena semakin heran: melihat sikap Naruto yang semakin melenceng dari biasanya. Lihatlah. Naruto yang biasanya akan langsung memberitahukan maksud dari perkataannya kepada Sakura jika Sakura sudah memandangannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, sekarang tidak?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman untuk ia duduki.

"Eh? Iya?" Naruto yang tadi terkikik geli sambil membaca beberapa laporan yang sempat ia telantarkan, kini menengok Sakura yang tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk saat ini. Ia melebarkan iris biru lautan itu, kemudian menatap lurus manik zamrud mengatakan 'apa-maksudnya?' dengan tatapan seperti orang bodoh.

Mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, ia menghela napas berat. "Maksudnya 'akhirnya-_Teme_-dan-Hinata-_chan_-bisa-nikah-juga' itu! Apa maksudnyaaa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak besar.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura hanya bisa ber-oh-ria ketika mendengarnya. "Yah … maksudku, si _Teme_ pernah bilang kalau pernah ada 'rasa' sama Hinata-_chan_. Yah, namanya pernah jadi sahabat, `kan?" cerita Naruto sambil terus berusaha mengingat-ingat: bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke waktu memberitahukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sangat aneh menurut Naruto.

"Ng?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Dan untuk menunjukkan rasa keterkejutannya, Sakura melebarkan sedikit iris klorofilnya sejenak. "Sejak kapan Sasuke-_kun_ punya rasa terhadap Hinata?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah, anu… Sakura-_chan_," Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Sang Istri dengan agak ragu. Puluhan kertas \berisi laporan yang seharusnya ia baca, masih tetap setia berada di telapak tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto gunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagunya. Sedangkan kertas laporan itu ia letakkan kembali ke meja. "Sakura-_chan_ … apa ingat saat-saat _Teme_ mau meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik muka serius.

Sekilas, Sakura melebarkan kedua iris hijaunya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura tadi mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang dulu paling ia tidak suka bicarakan. Tapi sekarang malah menanyakannya sendiri. "Ng, iya. Aku masih ingat," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sang Suami dengan anggukan kecil sekaligus ucapan 'ya' dari bibir ranumnya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa Sakura-_chan_ ingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan _Teme_?" Lagi, Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura yang mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

Sakura mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kata-kata terakhir yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke. "Ng, yang kuingat, hanyalah ucapan 'terima kasih' kepadaku." Manik _emerald_ itu melihat ke atas. Tangan kanan—tepatnya jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Memangnya apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyanku—"

_Tok tok tok!_

Pintu yang berada tepat di depan Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi karena diketuk seseorang. Pintu ruangan itu seolah menginsyaratkan 'ada-orang-penting'; baik kepada Naruto maupun Sakura: yang tadi sempat menghentikan ucapannya karena ketukan pintu tersebut.

"Masuk." Naruto hanya mengucapkan kata 'masuk', kemudian kembali berkutat dengan puluhan kertas laporan yang sama sekali belum ia baca karena selalu terhenti oleh Sakura. "Omong-omong Sakura-_chan_, apa lanjutan pertanyaanmu tentang si _Teme _tadi?" tanya Naruto yang matanya bahkan tidak sempat melirik tamunya. Ia tampak sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca laporannya yang tak kunjung selesai-selesai. Ah, Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto dulu.

"Wah, jadi sekarang aku jadi bahan pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Si Tamu yang tengah diberi 'kacang' oleh Naruto: yang tidak mengetahui bahwa tamunya adalah si _Teme_ Naruto sendiri: Sasuke Uchiha. Diulangi, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Ulangi lagi, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto diam tanpa kata: Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Naruto-_kun_-nya. Padahal, ia bahkan tidak mengulangi ucapan yang tadi sempat terpotong karena ketukan pintu dari tamu Naruto—Sasuke Uchiha.

Bisa diulangi lagi?

.

Tamu Naruto Uzumaki sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ adalah Sasuke Uchiha. **Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha**. Akan diulangi kembali. **Sasuke Uchiha**: seorang mantan _missing-nin_ Konoha, laki-laki yang sering dianggap _yaoi_-an sama Naruto (karena beberapa insiden 'kecil' yang pernah dialami oleh mereka berdua), sekaligus ANBU Konoha.

"Bisa ulangi lagi, Thor?"

.

.

.

"Hoy, Nar!" Lelaki yang menjadi tamu sekaligus sahabat baik Naruto dan Sakura di tim tujuh itu pada akhirnya naik pitam. Ia menggebrak meja kerja Naruto dan memasang _death glare_ terampuhnya yang mampu membuat Naruto langsung melihat ke atas—melihat rupa si Bungsu Uchiha yang menyeramkan itu.

"A-ah, Sasuke _Teme_ rupanya!" Naruto berpura-pura memasang mimik wajah tidak bersalah. Naruto tampak sedang berusaha tersenyum—walau senyumnya kini malah membuat setitik keringat dingin muncul di wajah Naruto.

Lelaki berambut biru dongker itu menghela napas kesal. Pakaian ANBU Sasuke yang membalut tubuh si Uchiha itu dengan sempurna membuat penampilan Sasuke tampak sempurna. Ditambah lagi, iris hitam sekelam malam itu memincing: melihat iris biru langit itu seolah ingin mengatakan 'gue-hajar-loe-Nar'.

"Hahaha … kalian berdua memang tidak pernah berubah. Jadi ingat tim tujuh dulu," ucap Sakura yang kini tertawa kecil berkat Sasuke dan Naruto yang seperti waktu berada di tim tujuh. Bedanya, sekarang guru mereka telah tiada—sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan Naruto bukanlah seorang _Hokage_. "Jadi, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_ kemari? Tidak bersama Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut—dan pada saat itu juga, Sakura bangkit dari sofa itu dan mendekati Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan Naruto.

Sasuke menggangguk kecil. _Onyx_-nya ia pertemukan dengan manik _emerald_ milik Sakura yang meneduhkan. "Aku ada urusan dengan _Dobe_. Si Hinata, dia tidak bisa ikut karena muntah-muntah tadi pagi. Rencana Hinata nekat mau ikut denganku, tapi sudah terlanjur dilarang Hiashi-_sama_," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ng? Muntah kenapa memangnya? Apa Hinata-_chan_ salah makan?" Sakura yang diketahui adalah seorang _medic-nin_ yang paling hebat (setelah Tsunade yang telah meninggal dunia) penasaran dengan keadaan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Padahal, Hinata sebelumnya tidak pernah menderita penyakit apapun. Karena dengan telaten Sakura selalu menjaga Hinata—pesan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada Sakura sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha sewaktu masih menjadi _genin_ di desa Konoha. Dan ucapan '_Arigatou_' dari Sasuke, adalah karena sebelumnya hanya Sakura yang mau menemani Hinata, jikalau Hinata dijauhi oleh teman-temannya semenjak di akademi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar—dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum yang sangat amat tipis terukir dengan samar di wajah tampan Sasuke. Membuat Sakura yang berada di dekatnya langsung bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, langsung membuat sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya harus diakui—dan memang Naruto sudah akui: pertanyaan sangat sangat amat gila. "Hei, _Teme_. Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Iya."

_Braaaak!_

Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangannya seperti saat Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. Ia tampak syok hanya dengan satu kata 'iya' yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "_WHAAAAAAT_! Kapan _Teme_? Kapan kau melakukannya! Beritahu aku _Temeeeeee_! _Please_, yayayaya?" Seketika, wajah Naruto yang tadinya tampak ketakutan dengan pertanyaan yang ia ingin lontarkan kepada Sasuke, langsung berubah menjadi wajah penuh semangat. Entah semangat apa yang sedang melanda lelaki klan Uzumaki ini.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Mencari objek untuk ia lihat—kecuali wajah Naruto yang tampak bersemangat dan juga wajah bingung Sakura. "Nanti aku ceritakan," ucap Sasuke datar—walau pada kenyataannya, wajah Sasuke merona akibat pertanyaan antusias dari sahabat _Dobe_-nya ini.

"Kalian bicara apa, _sih_?" tanya Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap keduanya yang berubah-ubah tak menentu. Tadi takut, sekarang semangatnya seperti semangat empat lima. Yang tadinya berwajah _cool_ seperti biasa, malah _blushing_ aneh-aneh begitu.

"Hehe … nanti kuceritakan," jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, yang membuat Sakura kesal dibuatnya: kesal karena Naruto tidak mau memberitahukannya secara langsung.

**~o0o~**

"Oh … jadi begitu rupanya," Suhi hanya mangut-mangut mengerti dengan cerita singkat—atau lebih tepatnya sangat panjang dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis sambil mengelus-elus puncak rambut _indigo_ Suhi. "Yah, beberapa bagian cerita ini, ada yang Ibu dapatkan dari Sakura _ba-san_. Soalnya, waktu Ibu bertanya kepada Ayahmu: kenapa dia pergi ke kantor _Hokage_, Ayah bahkan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Makanya Ibu nekat tanya ke Sakura _ba-san_. Hihihi …." Hinata tertawa kecil ketika mengingat bagaimana ia memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan kejadian—coret—'insiden' yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Tapi …." Suhi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari kisah Ibunya. Entah apa itu. Maka dari itu, Suhi pun akhirnya memasang pose bak orang berpikir. "Ah, iya. Kenapa Ibu muntah-muntah? Tapi Ayah bilang tidak sakit. Memangnya kenapa, bu?" tanya Suhi dengan wajah antusias. "Dan, rasanya Ibu seperti menghilangkan beberapa bagian di cerita Ibu!"

Dan cukup dengan beberapa kalimat pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan dari Suhi, cukup membuat Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya pun tiba-tiba merona memerah. Membuat Suhi yang melihat wajah aneh Ibunya menjadi ingin melakukan balas dengan terhadap perlakuan Ibunya. "Ah, Ibu tidak mau jawab, nih?" tanya Suhi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam dirinya. "Ah, t-tidak, Suhi sayang. Ibu sengaja melompati beberapa bagian. Karena bagian itu sangatlah tidak pantas untuk Suhi yang belum pantas untuk mengkonsumsinya." Hinata mulai beragumen agar Suhi tidak memaksanya untuk melanjutkan cerita mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata yang bisa bersatu begitu saja—walau ada alasan cinta yang berada di keduanya.

"Tidak mau! Ibu harus cerita! Atau aku nanti bakalan tidak percaya bahwa Ibu dan Ayah itu saling mencinta—"

"Cukup, Suhi. Kalau Ibumu bilang tidak pantas, jangan membantah!" bentak seseorang—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Suhi dan Hinata. Wajahnya tampak sangar: membuat Suhi langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan Sang Ayah yang mengenakan pakaian ANBU: tentu saja akan membuat Suhi agak ketakutan.

"Ih, Ayah jahat, jahat, jahat!" Suhi menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Ayahnya—Sasuke Uchiha yang menyenderkan bahunya di pintu geser rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Si Tora _nyariin_, tuh." Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dengan senyum nakalnya memberi kabar bahwa Tora—sahabat sekaligus rekan satu tim Suhi berkunjung ke rumah mereka. "Dianya sekarang ada di gerbang rumah. Dia bilang dia bawa _handycam_ yang kau pasti akan suka," lanjut Sasuke.

Suhi tidak menggubris pernyataan Sasuke. Ia malah terus saja berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah setengah berlari. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya di teras belakang rumah. Ya. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang, yang ada di teras belakang mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah pulang ternyata. _Okaeri_," ucap Hinata lembut sambil melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata: di sebelah kiri Hinata.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke berikan sebagai balasan ucapan selamat datang dari istrinya tercinta: Hinata Uchiha. "Kenapa si Suhi tanya soal masa lalu kita?" tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di samping Hinata. Ia melihat wajah Sang Istri dari samping: sangat cantik, lembut, dan juga manis.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. _Amesthyst_ terangnya ia gunakan untuk melihat keindahan taman belakang di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat menenangkan itu. Sembari melihat pemandangan indah yang disungguhi oleh taman belakang keluarga Uchiha, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dia, masih ragu apakah kita benar-benar saling mencintai. Yah, walaupun Suhi sama sekali tidak memberitahukan alasannya, tapi aku yakin seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, Tora datang kemari pada saat yang tepat," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Iris obsidian itu ikut melihat pemandangan taman belakang rumahnya. Melihat betapa indah dan tenangnya keadaan rumah mereka jika hanya Sasuke Hinata yang ada di teras belakang itu,

"Maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Iris _lavender_ itu melirik iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan taman belakang Uchiha, yang jarang-jarang Sasuke lihat—karena tugasnya sebagai ANBU.

"Tahu sendiri nanti,"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, beritahu aku, yah?" pinta Hinata manja. Ia mendekap tangan kanan Sasuke dengan lembut. Memasang wajah memelas agar Sasuke mau mengasihani Istri Sasuke yang sangat manis jika wajahnya memelas seperti itu.

"_Handycam_," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "_Handycam_ itu punya rekaman tentang kejadian waktu aku menyatakan cintamu kepadaku," lanjutnya: berusaha memperjelas arah pembicaran di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Oh … kukira apa. Ternyata." Hinata melepaskan dekapannya. Kemudian melihat pemandangan taman itu lagi dengan polosnya—dan juga penuh kelengaan.

.

.

.

_Krik krik_

_._

_._

_._

"_Nani_? Kejadian setelah … Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan cinta kepadaku?"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

_**Owari~**_

**A/N :**

_**Selamat Hari Pendidikan Nasional, Minna-san! X""D**_

Ayo, ayo, ayo! Semangatnya ke mana kalian, Anak Mudaaaaaaa? Ramaikan hari pendidikan nasional ini dengan fanfiksi-fanfiksi yang berkualitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss! Ayo, ayo, ayo! XDDD #ditimpuk

Ne, yang merasa Yuu lama apdet, _gomen_! Ada alasannya, _sih_. (1) Yuu pengen _publish_ tepat pada hari Pendidikan Nasional yang jatuh pada hari ini, (2) kebetulan si Kina lagi baik ngasih saran kapan Yuu bagusnya buat apdet chappie 2. Wakakakak! _Trims_, Kina! _You are my everything_~ X"D #iklan #plak!

_Btw_, _gomen ne_ kalau ceritanya hancur. (_ _). Yuu waktu bikin ini fanfic lagi pusing dengan beberapa tugas yang bener-bener merepotkan T^T. Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan~ Dan lagi adengan SH-nya bener-bener kurang QAQ.

_And then_, Yuu berencana bikin _side story_-nya, nih. Yang bagian pas Naruto tanya '_WHAT_' blab la bla itu. Hihi, kira-kira _readers_ tahu apa maksudnya nggak? Yuu udah kasih _spoiler_ lewat bagian terakhir, loh XD

_**A lot of thanks for Reading this fanfiction ^^**_

_**~REVIEW?~**_

**YuuKina ScarJou™ **


End file.
